


Flutter

by FoxontheMoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxontheMoon/pseuds/FoxontheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters call onto Castiel but he appears before them with a very strange, very human-like expression on his face...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flutter

**Author's Note:**

> Rated it for Teen and over for slight cussing :P Better safe than sorry :-)
> 
> Very slight hint of Destiel. You might miss if you blink!

Castiel was in Ireland the first time he felt it. A strange sensation between his eyes, just behind his nose. He lifted a hand and explored his face, touching one side of it then the next, trying to pinpoint precisely where it was originating. A finger sliding over the septum. It was almost gone now. He sniffed, something he had seen many humans do without knowing the purpose. The tickle, he realised what it was now, had disappeared.

In the course of the next few days, the feeling came back many times. A few times in Heaven but most of all, it kept happening on Earth, usually after he flew from one place to another. Then after a few more days, came a time when it never left.

By then, Castiel was becoming a little concerned by the situation. It seamed like the itch was taking control of his vessel. A few times his lungs started to inflate unexpectedly, his eyes started to close without his consent and leaked. So did his nose.

Very concerning indeed.

\---

Sam was reading a police report on his laptop when he heard the Impala pull out in the motel's parking space.

« So? » Sam asked the second Dean passed the door. The older man sighed and slumped in a chair. « Nothin'! » he said, discouragement evident on his face « No sulfur, no EMF, the witness didn't see squat. » Sam turned the laptop around, a picture of some bloody writing on the wall was on the screen. Dean squinted. « Angel scratches? »

Sam stood up, grabbed two beers from the minifridge and said, holding one up for his brother. « Looks like it. They found it at the same place, one year ago to the day. » Dean opened his beer with a twist, threw the cap in the trashcan – missed it, didn't care - and took a slow gulp « Yeah... one hell of a coincidence if you ask me. » He stretched and let his legs rest on the side of the bed closer to him and took a few more swallow of beer, looking thoughtful.

After a long awkward pause « You calling Cas or...? » Sam ventured.

« What? Why? Dude's busy with... the whole Heavenly shenanigans! »

« Dean... » Sam's bitch face looked at him. Dean rolled his eyes and threw his arms in the air.

« Okay! Okay! » he sighed « Oh Castiel... Ye Angel of the Lord and whatsnot. We think we got an Angel situation down here. Angel scratches and dead people. Could you drop here and... I dunno... check it out? Please?»

Sam and Dean waited a few seconds then started to look around. No Castiel, no sudden draft signaling his arrival. They looked at each other. « Well, I tried... » Dean shrugged, finishing his beer in one gulp.

« Heh... eh... Deand? »

Castiel was standing behind them, slightly swaying, his face was contorting strangely, nostril flaring, eyes wet and blinking rapidly, His breathing was shallow and fast. They knew that look but couldn't believe seeing it on the angelic being before them.

Dean was the first to say something.

« Bless y' Cas!» It seemed to shock the angel in closing his gaping mouth at least and he tilted his head.

« Eh...what? » With that, he lifted his hand to rub at his problematic appendage. Dean blinked. « Oh! I thought you were gonna sneeze. »

« Ih..Is it what it is? Ah.. a sdeeze? » Castiel eyes seemed to focus on Dean but not totally. A tear escaped for his left eye and he wiped it, frowning, before the itching took control of his vessel again and left him panting.

The fluttering in his nose was getting bigger, angrier and his lungs started to take in bigger amount of air as his nostrils flared, his eyes closing almost completely. He felt on the verge of something but... almost as suddenly it went back to the previous itchiness level. He re-opened his eyes, trying to focus on Dean again, but the man was looking at him strangely.

Sam took over the explanation « Hum, Not... not exactly that but... is your nose itchy? »

« Y .. yes....very » He said, turning his head toward the younger brother but as he did so, the feeling swelled again and he gasped, eyes closing of their own accord. He tried to concentrate on his breathing to take control, but he couldn't, for a very long time it seamed. Moisture started to pool on his upper lip and the feeling went down again to a tolerable level. He rubbed the underside of his nose and finished his sentence. « Eh... it's ve.. very distract... distractigg... How do I bah...bake it...stop? » 

Dean shook himself out of his trance. « Just sneeze! » Cas turned again his attention to Dean and tilted his head. After a moment he said « How... do I d... do that? »

The brothers eyes widened « Wait, you've never sneezed? » Dean exclaimed. Castiel seamed to take control of himself for a moment and glowered « I ab and Adgel of the Lord!» Dean had to put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from chuckling because, ya know... angel sounded a lot less menacing with a stuffy nose.

« I know... Sorry Cas. » Dean said as he got on his feet and grabbed his friend by the shoulders, gently directing him toward the bed to get him seated.

'Angels get's cranky when they can't sneeze!' he thought and threw a look at Sam who's lips were slightly curved up. He knew that look, he knew what was crossing Sam's mind and he knew how to stop it.

« Sam will show you how to sneeze. »

His brother's face fell and he started stuttering « What? No... I can't... he's your... you show him!! » Dean grinned and held his fist against his open hand. It was Sam's turn to sigh and do the same.

One...

Two...

Dean's smile dropped and he mouthed « two our of three? » but Sam shook his head and sat back on his chair looking smug. Why did he have to choose Scissor again! Patting Castiel on the shoulder, he got up and grumbled his way to the bathroom. A minute later, he came out with a box of tissue and a glass bottle filled with a blue liquid.

Sam lifted an eyebrow in confusion. « Okay, I understand the tissues but why the aftershave? » 

« I dunno...I always sneeze a couple of times when I use it. I thought maybe... »

Hitching breath interrupted him and they both waited to see if Castiel would sneeze on his own this time and render their argument moot, but after 5 seconds of twitchy nostrils, half-mast eyelids and rapid breathing, it calmed right down and the angel blinked and sniffed wetly. Dean snickered. « He almost looks like he's having an... Oww! » Sam kicked his leg with his foot, leaving the rest of the sentence unsaid. Dean mouthed « Prude » and opened the glass bottle.

« Okay Cas... I'm gonna make you smell som.. k'tigx... » he stifled then pushed he strong scented liquid away from him.« Sorry » he sniffed « like I said, I'm gonna make you smell something that'll get that sneeze out. »

The angel eyed the bottle, unsure then took a careful sniff before his hands flew to his nose, taking in a dramatic breath but the expected sneeze didn't come out. Sam snickered and pointed the tissue box. He would have to do it the hard way then.

Pulling a tissue from the box, he started to roll one the corner into a very thin point then took Castiel's chin an turned his head to toward him. The angel was still breathing fast, shallowly and kept blinking tears away every second. Dean took a steading breath and locked eyes with the angel. For a strange reason, he felt himself blush. He was the one invading the angel's personal space now, even thou he was usually the one complaining about Cas's lack of understanding in the matter. But it was a different circumstance he told himself.

His brother started to rap his fingers on the table and Dean knew he was stalling. Time to get the show on the road.

« Here we go, buddy. » he whispered solely or the angel's benefit and gently inserted the makeshift instrument into the angel's left nostril. The effect was instantaneous.

« ah'KISHoo! » The angel's head bob down, dousing his hand in a warm mist but he hardly noticed. 'Mission accomplished' Dean though but another sudden intake of air warned him of another impeding sneeze and he moved out of the way.

« ah'Kish... eh... eh... ARSHew... K'shew... K'sh... K'sh... K'sh... K'sh... K'sh... K'sh... K'sh... ehhhh...»

… or ten. Dean's eyes widened and so did Sam's. They hadn't been prepared for a full fledged sneezing fit and Sam jumped up from his chair, unsure of how to stop it. Dean started to run his hands up and down the angel's back, trying to comfort or calm him, whatever he could until the fit stoped by itself. It would stop by itself, would it?

After a stuttering breath, Castiel exploded again.« Ekshoo... 'kishee.. EK'sh...K'sh...K'sh...h'tchi... » 

Sam grabbed the box and pulled a handful or tissues as a high pitch sound started to fill the air. Dean threw a fearful look toward Sam, covered his ears and closed his eyes in haste. As the sound quickly became unbearable, Sam dropped everything to do the same. Castiel was still sneezing vehemently.

« Et'sh Eh... Atshew... k'shew... k'sheww... K'sh... eK'sh... eh.... ehhhhh.... ehhhhhhh... HAEEEEshoo!!!! » Brocken glass flew everywhere and the noise stopped.

A few seconds passed by and the brothers risked opening an eye. The angel sniffed and looked at them owlishly. They let go of their ears and looking around, they took in the damage.

Windows, glass, everything in the room that could be shattered by an angel's true voice was. Dean muffled « Fuck! »to himself as he saw a bit of blood on his hands.

Sam taped his shoulder and pointed down « Dean! » and he saw it, sprawled on the carpet. A very small human shaped creature, surrounded by a pinkish glow and covered in... eww... Angel snot. It had wings protruding of it's back like a...

« Faerie? » Sam risked before he could. Castiel blinked and reached with a hand to touch the obviously hurt creature. « A Sylph » he corrected and he healed it. The dragonfly-like wings started to twitch nervouslybut the creature stayed put, still stunned. He gingerly took it in his hands and got to his feet, facing the brothers. « Thank you for your assistance! » he said, nodding to both of them. His face was back to normal like the sneezes had never happened.

« Wa.. Wait! » Dean exhorted. « You have to put the room back to normal! » They blinked and everything was in its place. Castiel was gone.The brothers sighed and went to sit back at the table.

« Dean? » Sam uttered « We forgot to ask him about the picture! » But Dean wasn't listening. He followed his brother's gaze, toward the carpet and the empty glass bottle laying on its side. OH SHIT! 

Dean violently bent at the waist and started « eh....eh'KXn... » 

THE END


End file.
